Home
by Nube de Magallanes
Summary: Porque después de tanto querer una familia, por fin encontro su hogar, lo encontro a el. Donde no lo esperaba, donde lo anhelaba. En donde el dolor y la sangre se confunden, en donde la valentia es una maldición. One-Shot. AU


**Disclaimer** : Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Su contenido, el que no tenga nexo ni parecido con ningún elemento perteneciente a la serie original, es de mi propiedad. La canción citada, pertenece a la banda "Depeche Mode".

 **Advertencia** : AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos.

 **Home**

* * *

 _"Y te agradezco_  
 _Por traerme aquí_  
 _Por mostrarme mi hogar_  
 _Por cantar estas lágrimas_  
 _Finalmente veo_  
 _Que aquí pertenezco"_

 _Home. Depeche Mode_

* * *

Lentamente el agua se movía, los peces danzaban.

Llevaba horas, de eso estaba segura. El celular sonó, una mirada perezosa y el nombre de su madre.

No, su madre era una persona que no ayudaría en nada.

—Así que aquí estas—murmuro—Te tengo

Sus ojos quedaron estáticos en la fuente, sintiendo el cuerpo caliente a su lado. Kouga estaba sentado mirando a la gente caminar, sabia que la encontraría, la conocía desde años atrás.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo lamentes, si no lo sientes

Un cuasi matrimonio fallido. Una semana antes de su boda, encontrar a su prometido con su hermana fue una coincidencia desagradable, no mortal, pero si realmente desagradable.

—Inuyasha…—suspiro—ese idiota…

—Es como si la vida me mandara señales, ¿sabes?—corto, se enderezo y enfrento los ojos azules de su amigo—aceptar un compromiso por mi familia, que cosa mas estúpida…

—Pensé que estabas enamorada—la miro de reojo.

Sonriendo, negó.

—Yo también lo pensé, o eso me lo repetía lo suficiente para tratar de hacerlo mío—rio hacia el cielo gris—Una idiotez.

—¿Tu madre lo sabes?

—Dijo que era mi culpa, no saber retener un hombre. Kikyou si pudo…ella, perfecta y hermosa, la divina hija de mi madre.

—Kagome…

Otro timbre mas, su madre tratando de torturar su mente.

Kouga suspiro y saco un sobre. Kagome encarno ambas cejas, sorprendida, abrió lentamente.

—Creo que el destino toca la puerta—murmuro—Abrirás lo suficiente para entender lo que esto es.

Sonriendo ambos, dejaron la nieve calmar el dolor y la frustración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Kagome.

Su madre era una perfecta mujer: perfecta esposa, perfecta anfitriona, de un linaje grande y poderoso, perfecta madre.

Tan perfecta que se le había olvidado ser humana.

—¿Por qué no contestas?

—No quería.

—Soy tu madre—el seño severo de sus madre—Tu deber es respetarme.

Kagome enfrento los ojos marrones de su madre.

—El tuyo también lo era—murmuro.

La mujer que le dio la vida parpadeo y agito la mano con desprecio.

—Superaras esto, Kagome—aliso su falda inmaculadamente blanca—Además todo es verdad, tu no aprendes, los hombres…

Kagome dejo un sobre tan fuerte en la pequeña mesa italiana de la gran sala.

—Me voy.

—¿Qué es esto?—chillo

Se quedo quieta en el umbral de la puerta, sin volverse.

—No pensaras que son esos papeles de esas ideas tuyas…—volvió chillar mas fuerte.

—Pues lo son, me iré.

Se volvió hacia su madre que la observo con ojos severos y fríos.

—No serás mas mi hija, no te daré el permiso.

—No te estaba pidiendo permiso, simplemente informaba.

Una mano agitándose en el aire fue suficiente, su madre la echaba.

Tan regia y déspota como una reina, así era la esposa del gran Higurashi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El avión que desembarco de la ciudad donde nació fue como una liberación. A penas había bastado un día para arreglar lo suficiente para irse, su madre ni siquiera había parpadeado por su ida, a penas murmurado y el servicio de la casa saco sus cosas.

Solo había sido despedida de Kouga y Kaede, su nana.

Observo las nubes lentamente, desprendió una vez mas el sobre y leyó con atención las instrucciones.

—Vaya, con que usted va a ser parte de la brigada de médicos—murmuro—Es usted muy valiente.

Sonriendo, volvió a guardar el papeleo.

—No, es vocación.

Si bien había sido todo un reto tratar de que sus padres le costearan la carrera de medicina (ellos querían alguien mas…útil para la empresa, una abogada o economista) era otro cuento que ellos aceptaran que unas de sus dos hijas fuera de voluntariado en Siria como brigadista de la ONU.

Se habían negado rotundamente. Al principio tenia en mente hacer lo que deseaba, pero semanas después su padre había caído enfermo y con el sus sueños. Su madre había sido despiadada y así había aceptado relacionarse con Inuyasha.

Una idiotez de su parte.

Después de muchas horas de vuelo, incomodidades y cansancio por fin arribo al aeropuerto de Damasco. A penas paso la puerta del avión, unas largas escaleras móviles la esperaban. Se despidió amigablemente de las azafatas, cargo su bolso.

El calor seco y áspero de Siria la golpeo.

Murmurando maldiciones observo a su alrededor, el sol era bastante picante, con influencias árabes la gente iba con bastante ropa.

Un infierno.

—Señorita Higurashi—alguien grito, un hombre de mediana altura y algo viejo venia corriendo, sonrojado y sudando. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella, sorprendida le ofreció agua que acepto encantado—¡Vaya!, lo siento si la asuste…mi nombre es Takashi, la vine a recibir de parte de la brigada de la ONU a la cual la asignaron.

—Un placer—le ofreció la mano el cual el hombre estrecho fuertemente.

—Sígame

Se deslizo por los pasillos del aeropuerto hasta la salida, el calor era impresionante. Un jeep verde militar los esperaba, el señor Takashi amablemente le ayudo con su maleta y emprendieron camino.

Damasco estaba semi destruida en algunos lugares, la pobreza y el hambre desquiciaban a algunos. El sol estaba en su punto mas alto y todo estaba manchado por el polvo.

—El calor aquí es agotador.

Asintió, observando otro edificio en ruinas que acababan de pasar. Las personas pasaban por encima de las piedras y el escombro, algunos niños jugaban entre ellos.

—La guerra no tiene bandos, aquí todos son victimas—observo de reojo a Takashi.

—Esto es impresionante.

—Es triste.

—¿Es muy peligroso?

—Siempre lo es, ahora Siria es una bomba de tiempo—murmuro—Grupos radicales, el gobierno, gobiernos exteriores, la misma ONU u otros organismos, todos forman bandos, todos quieren algo…nadie piensa en los hombres, mujeres y niños que enfrentan el miedo de encontrar el fin de su vida.

—El dolor aquí es…

Takashi rio.

—Lo es todo aquí.

Cuando llegaron al campamento a las afueras de Damasco, habían carpas al aire libre, movimiento a toda hora, cascos azules de aquí para allá. Takashi freno el jeep y se acercaron dos personas.

—Vaya Takashi, traes a nuestra nueva integrante—el viento agito el polvo y entrecerró los ojos por el sol, la mujer era delgada y alta, hermosa, de cabello marrón y ojos luminosos. Japonesa, como ella.

—Un placer, Kagome.

—¡Y Japonesa! ¡Eres la tercera!—celebro—Mi nombre es Sango.

Sonriendo acepto su mano.

—¿Quién es el segundo japonés?

—Yo

Una profunda voz reverbero desde su lado, el sol brillo intensamente y una piel tostada y áspera la saludo. Mentón angular. Nariz algo torcida y ojos dorados como el sol la saludaron.

Quedo sin aire, el hombre era intensamente hermoso.

El hombre asintió hacia ella y como si nada volvió a entrar. Sango sonrió como un gato y la golpeo.

—El es Seshomaru, el segundo japonés.

Asintiendo, no despego la mirada de la espalda del hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seshomaru era callado e introvertido, no obstante, calculador y frio. Era un soldado de cascos azules, comandaba un pelotón completo. Todos los días, al amanecer y anochecer debía patrullar toda la zona de Damasco.

Desde que había llegado había escuchado mas armas y bombardeos a lo lejos que risas y gritos. Un paso dentro del campamento y tres heridos civiles por armas de fuego, gritando de dolor la esperaban.

Era un trabajo de tiempo, y ella era rápida para reaccionar.

Nunca había salido mas del campamento, algunas veces médicos acompañaban el pelotón para hacer jornadas en el centro de Damasco, nunca le había tocado a ella. Hasta ese día.

—Me acompañaras.

Observo a Seshomaru con las cejas encarnadas, dejo el libro que estaba leyendo ya que era imposible dormir hasta tarde por el trabajo y el calor.

—¿Me toca a mi?

El hombre asintió sin dejar de mirarla. Kagome tomo su bata y camino hasta el. Su altura era impresionante y ella quedaba pequeña al lado de el.

—Vamos.

El se volvió hacia el camino, una fila de cinco jeeps azules la esperaban. Todos los hombres la chiflaron y saludaron, todos como niños, algo curiosos al respecto de tener una mujer a su lado después de tanto tiempo en servicio.

—¡Te amamos Kagome!—ella soltó una risa divertida, Seshomaru para su sorpresa solo gruño.

Iba a montarse a un jeep cuando sintió que la arrastraban lejos, Seshomaru la tenia del brazo y la estaba dirigiendo al primer jeep, al jeep donde estaba el y compañía. Confundida lo observo el solo asintió hacia el jeep.

Rápidamente se monto, el asiento de tela estaba algo húmedo por el sudor y el calor.

—¡Vamos!—rugió el ojidorado y todo el convoy acelero.

Lentamente Damasco tomo vida, entre el polvo y el atosigante calor, hombres morenos que los miraban inexpresivos, niños con pocos y restos ropajes jugando con balones de trapos y mujeres en su totalidad vestidas.

Pequeños carros andaban lentamente, rodearon rápidamente un edificio destruido y salieron otra vez a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Hay refugiados en los limites de Damasco.

—¿Refugiados?

Seshomaru la miro fijamente.

—Gente que quedo sin nada por los atentados.

Una vez llegaron, los niños se amontonaron en las puertas de los jeeps, sonriendo y gritando cosas que a penas entendía. Bajo lentamente, tratando de calmar a los chicos.

Seshomaru bajo detrás de ella, murmuro algo con voz fuerte y los niños se dispersaron hacia las carpas blancas.

—Vamos.

Camino hacia el campamento, donde mujeres, niños y hombres los miraban con miedo y a la defensiva. Entendía su miedo, en una guerra de nadie todos eran victimas, algunas veces donde debían haber héroes todos eran victimarios.

Tomo su bata y sujeto su estetoscopio, alisto sus implementos y empezó a revisar a toda la población.

Algunos sufrían diarrea por el agua contaminada.

Algunos tenían heridas infectadas, otros en carne viva.

Ella solo quería ayudar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Te gusta ver el amanecer?

Sorprendida, dejo caer la manta delgada que la cubría por el frio de la madrugada, el sol a penas estaba despuntando.

—Algo así, antes de que el calor sofoque.

Seshomaru asintió.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que había llegado al campamento, Sango y ella se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, tenia una buena relación con sus compañeros y había podido acompañar cientos de brigadas de salud para por lo menos ayudar en un conflicto que nunca descansaba.

Lo mas triste había sido acostumbrarse al sonido de las bombas y las balas a medianoche.

Sin embargo, con el único con el cual era bastante corta (por no decir inexistente) charla social era con Seshomaru, el hombre era hermético y frio, de pocas palabras. Bastante monocorde, la única que vez que le había escuchado hablar fluidamente era con los niños, en árabe.

—Es la primera vez que me hablas.

El asintió hacia el horizonte.

—Es la primera vez que te veo aquí.

—Por lo general veo el amanecer, pero no aquí, mas para allá—señalo a lo lejos, una pequeña colina

El asintió.

Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que el sol salió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con el tiempo, ambos entablaron un rutina diaria de ver el amanecer juntos, no hablaban mucho mas si se acompañaban, habían empezado un tipo de amistad.

—Kagome—llamo Sango. Dejo al niño que estaba atendiendo, al parecer con una diarrea—Tienes una carta.

—¿Carta?

—Sip, es de …Sonomi Higurashi.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, dejo al niño con una sonrisa y tomo el sobre. Lo abrió, un mensaje corto, demasiado corto: una invitación de boda, entre Kikyou, su hermana e Inuyasha, su ex prometido.

Su madre, la amaba, pero era tan cruel.

—Necesito que me subleves por ahora.

Salió lentamente del campamento, Sango había accedido con rapidez, estaba enojada, muy enojada. Su madre sabia que le dolería, claro, enterarte que la persona con la que te ibas a casar te es infiel y que tras del hecho a los dos meses se iba a casar con tu hermana era algo para preocuparse, no amaba a Inuyasha, pero si le había querido.

—¿Estas bien?

Parpadeando, observo el origen de la voz, Seshomaru la miraba con detenimiento.

—Eh, si, bien…

—No lo pareces.

Seshomaru rolo los ojos y gruño una maldición, dejo a uno de sus soldados lo que estaba limpiando y la guio hacia un área apartada. Kagome parpadeo, confundida.

—¿Qué haces?

—No estas bien.

—Lo estoy.

—Necesitas respirar.

De repente se encontraron a lo alto del campamento, donde se podía ver el horizonte y el sol en todo su punto, el calor era asfixiante y el viento seco y áspero del mediterráneo quemaba su piel, no obstante, el paisaje trajo aire y tranquilidad a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Le paso el pequeño sobre que su madre le había mandado, ni una carta, ni una palabra, solo…eso. Escucho el crujir del papel y de reojo observo su inexpresiva cara leer con detenimiento.

—¿Quién te lo mando?

—Mi madre.

—¿Quién es el?

Suspiro.

—Mi ex prometido, hace dos meses.

—¿Lo amabas?

—…No…no precisamente, es una historia larga.

El soldado asintió bruscamente y le dejo sorpresivamente el sobre en su mano, para después salir con paso raudo y fuerte hacia las carpas a su espalda.

Dejo el aire golpear su cuerpo y deposito en el toda la frustración que sentía por su familia, su madre, su hermana. Todo.

Volvió al campamento ya mas tranquila y siguió como si nada sus labores, atendió a una pareja de ancianos que estaba enferma, dos niños y una familia completa. Al anochecer, prendieron una fogata, donde pusieron música propia del país y se dejaron envolver por una noche en la tranquilidad.

Mientras observaba los niños danzar con los pies descalzos, entre sus manos tenia el arrugado sobre, sin mas, lo dejo ir en el fuego, observando como se deshacía.

—Kagome.

De reojo observo a Seshomaru que la llamaba, este asintió hacia su punto de encuentro y empezó a caminar. Algo enojada lo siguió, esa tarde su actitud había sido desagradable.

—¿Qué quieres?

Seshomaru encarno la ceja.

—Dijiste que era una historia larga.

—¿Qué?—exclamo confundida.

—Esta tarde, el sobre—señalo con obviedad.

Rolo los ojos.

—Si, me dejaste botada.

El hombre parpadeo.

—Lo siento—murmuro—Quiera…que me contaras.

Parpadeando, lo observo. Los reflejos del fuego a lo lejos iluminaban tenuemente su rostro.

—¿Para que?

—Siempre es bueno sacar todo, para liberarse.

Y conto todo, Seshomaru le provocaba una extraña sensación de confianza, jamás la interrumpió, solo asentía— y se inclinaba hacia ella. Hablo de su madre, su hermana, su casi prometido, de sus miedos y frustraciones.

—Y…eso fue lo que paso.

La noche estaba calmada, la fogata ya se había apagado hace mas de una noche, solo es susurrar del viento y el fondo de sonidos bélicos los acompañaban, a pesar de eso, era una hermosa noche, con cielo claro y estrellado.

—Eres una idiota.

Riendo, asintió.

—Si, pero mirame aquí, por fin y a ultimo minuto logre lo que quería.

—Eres joven para querer estar en medio de una guerra.

—No, solo quería hacer algo que me marcara y marcara a los que están a mi alrededor. Soy más bien egoísta.

El solo negó y ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando la vida surgir en toda la destrucción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Higurashi!

—¡Takashi!—riendo lo abrazo. El hombre había sido tan buena persona con ella, le había cogido cariño.

—Espero que estés bien.

—Si, ya me he acostumbrado al calor.

El solo negó, sonriendo.

—Bueno, querida, solo venia a decirte que Seshomaru te espera, al parecer hoy te toca ir a hacer brigada.

Asintiendo, se puso su bata con rapidez y alisto sus elementos. Salió corriendo y se monto al primer auto, donde Seshomaru la esperaba. Solo asintieron mutuamente y el se dispuso a avanzar.

Esa mañana el calor era aun mas picante que otros días, sudaba por todos lados y se sentía pegajosa, aunque ya estaba algo acostumbrada. Esta vez la brigada era en una zona interna de Damasco, un campo de refugiados. El edificio estaba sucio y lleno de polvo, los niños lloraban a todo pulmón y las mujeres solo murmuraban.

El olor a podredumbre era asombroso.

—Hace dos días pusieron una bomba en ese edificio—señalo una gran construcción destruida por completo—Todavía hay cadáveres, y están descomponiéndose con rapidez por el calor.

Asintió.

Todo en convoy se detuvo y bajaron en fila soldados con cascos azules, Seshomaru salió primero y observo todo el perímetro con atención, después ella. Observo la gente mirarlos con desconfianza, casi como animales heridos.

Un paso y todo fue caos.

El sonido de las balas martillo sus oídos, por instinto se agacho rápidamente, observando algunos soldados caer, quiso acercarse, realmente quiso ayudarlos, pero Seshomaru rápidamente la tomo corriendo como una muñeca y la deposito detrás de un edificio.

—Quedate aquí.

—Pero…

—Quedate aquí—sus ojos habían perdido brillo, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada, enojado.

Asintió rápidamente, el tomo un fusil y salió.

Solo escuchaba las voces gritar.

Lagrimas.

Dolor.

Sangre.

Hasta que la vio, no había nadie, ningún civil en la calle, los podía ver refugiados entre los edificios, las puertas cerradas, pero si había una perra, una madre corriendo con sus dos cachorros, despavorida y asustada.

La llamo, pero todo el caos no la dejaba escuchar.

De repente, una bala le dio, y callo fulminante con ambos cachorros aun en su hocico sangrante, su cuerpo se movía convulsivamente y ambos perritos estaban moviéndose lentamente, hacia ella.

Sin pensarlo, corrió. Escucho los gritos de los soldados, escucho las balas.

No importo nada.

Cargo la perra y los dos cachorros. Se levanto cuando los vio en sus brazos, y quiso correr, pero de repente, un dolor en su costado izquierdo estallo y volvió a caer sin dejarlos de sujetar.

—Mierda—murmuro—Tengo que salir de aquí.

Gritos y balas.

Unos brazos la sujetaron y se vio siendo sacada rápidamente, el olor almizclado de hombre con el sudor y supo quien era: Seshomaru.

—¿Qué demonios crees que hacer?

Se rio a pesar del dolor.

—Tenia que salvarlos—el hombre bajo la mirada y quedo callado al ver aun viva a la sangrante perrita y sus dos cachorros gemir.

Callado, la dejo donde estaba anteriormente, su maletín estaba ahí. Ella, terca y para su sorpresa, dejo a la perra a su lado y abrió su maletín, cogió unas pinzas y alcohol.

—Sostenla—grito entre el ruido.

—Primero tu—gruño.

—No, primero la perra, es madre. Yo sobreviviré—sostuvo la mirada desafiante, el se quedo callado, uno de los cachorros gimió y se topo con su pierna.

La sostuvo, ella a pesar de su herida que sangraba profusamente, el dolor y el sudor en su frente, tomo las pinzas y empezó a sacar la bala en su lomo. La perra se movió desesperadamente, pero el la sostuvo.

Rápidamente la saco, curo a la perra y detuvo el sangrado.

Tomo su estetoscopio y la reviso.

—Creo que no a perforado nada, pero tengo que ver una radiografía, toca llevarla—murmuro.

Seshomaru solo asintió y tomo en sus grandes brazos a los cachorros y su madre y en medio del tiroteo los dejo en una camilla, dentro del jeep.

Kagome corrió detrás de el, sosteniendo el sangrado, con esfuerzo se metió.

—Ya terminara.

—Esperare—respondió con unas sonrisa

Cuando todo termino, llego otra fila de jeeps con mas médicos para ayudar a los soldados heridos y recoger los cuerpos. Seshomaru sin decir mas, condujo el convoy devuelta.

Sango los recibió alarmada.

—¡Dios!...Te hirieron…—y abrió los mas ojos al ver a la perra a su lado—Y una perra. ¿Qué demoni..?

—Sango—musito con los dientes apretados—Apurate y ayudanos.

Ella asintió y grito a alguien para que cargara con la familia de perros y con ella.

Estaba mareada y pálida. De repente, no pudo mas, todo fue oscuro. Lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fue el rostro de Seshomaru, cargándola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

Unos ojos dorados furiosos.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Poner tu vida en peligro—gruño, su mandíbula estaba apretada dolorosamente.

—Tenia que salvar a la perra—su voz estaba ronca, quiso levantarse, pero el dolor en su estomago la hizo detenerse.

El, rápidamente, la ayudo. Sus ojos dorados estaban brillantes.

—Bien, pero sufriste tres impactos de bala en tu abdomen.

—Vaya—enarco las cejas.

Observo a su alrededor, estaba en una camilla, un ventilador a su lado, pero lo que la sorprendió, fue ver a la perra costada, lamiendo a los pequeños cachorros sin dejar de mirarla. Era totalmente negra de no ser por la mancha blanca del hocico. Sus orejas estaban medio erguidas y era bastante delgada.

—No se separa de ti—murmuro Seshomaru a su lado—Es como su supiera que tu la salvaste.

Estiro la mano con miedo, pero a penas la perra froto su cabeza contra ella supo que todo iría bien. Ella ahora era su amiga.

—Y tu eres la mía, pequeña guerrera—la perra lamio su mano y siguió con su tarea.

—Te tengo una noticia.

—¿Qué pasa?—exclamo distraída, aun acariciando a su amiga.

—Al parecer te van a devolver a Japón.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

El rostro de el estaba contraído en una especie de tristeza.

—Si, te van a devolver.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu herida.

Ella negó.

—No me quiero devolver.

—No quieres, pero es una obligación. Ya lo tiene arreglado.

Ella se quedo callada.

—¿Oreo ira conmigo?

—¿Oreo?

—Mi perra, se llama Oreo.

Seshomaru enarco la cejas, sorprendido.

—Vaya nombre. Y ya es tu perra

—Original y si, es mi amiga.

El asintió, su mano se estiro a la perra, que algo asustada lo olio, pero automáticamente dejo que la acariciara.

—Le agradas.

—Si, eso parece.

El silencio se instalo entre ellos, solo el sonar de las elices del ventilador lo rompia.

—¿Iras conmigo?

El gruño.

—No creo.

—Trata, por favor….no quiero ir sola.

El solo asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Después de seis mese afuera, era su hora de volver. No quería, le desagradaba tener que ver a su familia, pero era ahora de afrontarlo, lo único que la aliviaba era que la acompañaba Seshomaru.

Sango había estado triste, pero le había prometido que volvería.

Desembarcaron y el frio la azoto, era extremo, llegaba de un lugar donde el calor era extremo y el golpe era terrible. En sus piernas, envueltos en una manta, estaban muy cómodos y calientitos sus perros

Oreo, y sus hijos: Nutella, era totalmente achocolatada y Comelon, un tragón total.

Seshomaru impulso la silla de ruedas.

—Hace mucho tiempo no estoy pisando suelo japonés.

—¿Desde cuando?

—Desde que mi madre murió.

Ella callo. Sabia por boca de el, que sus padres habían muerto y que desde joven había incursionado en carrera militar. Su otra pasión había sido construir mecanismos, y no había dejado de hacerlo a la par de ser soldado.

—¿Cómo esta Oreo?

—Calientita y cómoda, y feliz, después del collar que le compramos.

—Si, supongo, tiene galletas oreo por todo.

Ella sonrió.

De lejos, los aviones aterrizaban y otros salían, a su lado, un joven cargaba sus maletas. Atravesaron al puente aéreo y entraron al aeropuerto, estaba nerviosa, si bien Takeshi había llamado a su familia, creía que no iban estar ahí, pero nada se sabia.

—Kagome—asombrada, escucho el origen de la voz y observo un joven de ojos azules llegar hasta ella.

—Kouga—murmuro, al punto de las lagrimas.

Este se arrodillo torpemente y la abrazo, con todo y perros.

—¡Dios! Estaba tan preocupado…

—Lo se, lo siento…

De repente, Seshomaru carraspeo y ambos se separaron. Kouga miro con seriedad al soldado, se irguió y enarco la ceja, intimidante. Seshomaru a penas lo ignoro.

—¿Y el?

Kagome rolo los ojos.

—Seshomaru, nos salvo. En realidad es muy buen amigo.

—¿Mejor que yo?

—Que puedo decir…—sonriendo, le guiño el ojo al ojidorado

Kouga gruño.

—Bueno, me presento, Kouga Wolf, _el mejor amigo_ de Kagome. El único—declaro, mientras daba la mano.

Seshomaru solo asintió y le correspondió.

—Le agradaste—susurro Kagome.

—Si, eso veo.

—Kagome.

Kouga se puso serio de repente, mirando hacia su espalda. Ella conocía esa voz, claro, la conocía desde que había nacido. Volteo lentamente y al frente de ella estaba su madre, perfectamente vestida. Ni una mancha ni arruga, como una muñeca. A su lado estaba Kikyou, con un vestido inmaculadamente blanco y entallado, sujetándola, Inuyasha.

El hombre a penas la observo para bajar los ojos.

Para su sorpresa, su madre se arrodillo a su lado, sus ojos estaban extrañamente vulnerables.

—¿Te…te hirieron?

—Algo así.

Su madre bajo la cabeza.

—Estaba preocupada por ti—murmuro.

Al anochecer, Kaede hizo una cena para celebrar su llegada. Estaba mas que sorprendida, anonadada, su madre se estaba comportando de forma cariñosa y suave, nunca había dejado su mano. A penas había mirado a Oreo y sus cachorros y no había reaccionado como esperaba.

Hasta haba invitado a Seshomaru.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto el ojidorado al ver si incomodidad.

—Mi madre se esta comportando extraño.

—Quizás…siente algo de remordimiento.

—Si, quizás.

Una vez en la mesa, su madre tomo la cabeza, levanto una copa y la miro.

—Kagome—dijo—Estamos felices de tenerte aquí…yo, yo….realmente, lo siento. Estoy tan feliz—de repente, estallo en la lagrimas. La ultima vez que había llorado fue cuando su padre murió—Tan feliz de tenerte viva. Cuando nos contaron que…te habían herido…yo, casi muero…Dios, perdoname.

Camino hacia ella y se arrodillo al lado de su silla, con el rímel corrido.

Tan humana.

—Lo siento, por la carta, por no ver por tu felicidad. Por no ser una buena madre.

—Mama—tomo su mano—Es la primera vez que te veo tan humana.

Y lloro.

Todos a su lado pidieron disculpas, Kikyou estaba realmente arrepentida e Inuyasha ni siquiera podía verle a la cara

Pero por primera vez podía sentir que tenia familia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Seshomaru—el hombre la volteo a ver. Ambos habían ido a pasear al centro de Tokio, para el todo había cambiado, pero habían disfrutado mucho, juntos.

—¿Qué?—los pájaros trinaban, estaban sentados en silencio observando el atardecer.

—¿Alguna vez haz creído en el destino?

El se quedo callado.

—No en el destino, pero si…en que todo se hace por algo…

—Es lo mas profundo que me haz dicho—murmuro en risas.

El bufo.

—Me gustas mucho.

—Tu a mi no.

—Seshomaru—el solo rolo los ojos y chasqueo la lengua, fastidiado—¡Seshomaru!

—¡¿Qué?!—la volteo a ver, su rostro estaba serio.

—Real, realmente me gustas. Creo que podríamos enamorarnos.

—Kagome, es una estupidez.

—No, de verdad lo creo.

—Bien, intentalo.

—¿Te gusto?

—No—murmuro.

Ella solo amplio la sonrisa. Ambos jugueteaban.

—¿Ni un poco?

—Ni uno.

—Ni un poquito…

—Quizás, solo una pizca.

—Nos enamoraremos.

—Estas loca. Tan loca como para ponerle a Oreo, Oreo.

—Volveremos mañana.

—Si, lo se. Juntos.

* * *

 _Amaterasu97_

Esta idea hace un buen tiempo me daba vuelta en la cabeza, pero hasta ahora me he dado a la labor de crearla y moldearla, realmente larga. Además de tomarme tres días en construcción y tener esta asombrosa canción que me dio la inspiración ( Si han de querer escuchar una buena banda de rock, algo vieja, pero con excelente musica, Depeche Mode es una muy, pero muy buena elección). Espero que les guste. Suerte y Abrazos.


End file.
